deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
List of logs in Dead Space 2
Logs are scattered throughout the Sprawl and are used to communicate objectives and provide background on the events that have unfolded onboard the station. Some you may stumble on in your travels in the sprawl. Others require you to search hidden areas in order to locate them. Chapter 1 'Text Logs﻿﻿' *Orderly TPS Report: 1411 *Heisenberg *Secrecy *Anxiety Spike 'Audio Logs' *Run Isaac *Popsicle Sticks *Shotgun wedding *Shit the bed *Cut off their limbs! *Bulkhead Fight *Bulkhead Reconciliation *Final Report 'Video Logs' *A Friend Chapter 2 'Text Logs' *Quarterly Report *Titan Part 1 'Audio Logs' *Get to the tram *Cut off their limbs *Why? *Hampered 'Video Logs' *Get Excited! Chapter 3 'Text Logs' *Sally 3 *Recruiting *Altman's Footsteps *Titan Part 2 'Audio Logs' *Government Attack *Spotted *Unitologists - I hate these guys *Too far gone *Another new route *Crap Route 'Video Logs' *We Failed Chapter 4 'Text Logs' *Recruit Test Results *Two Tines *Tour Staff 'Audio Logs' *Side Door Open *Busy *Blocked Again *Harsh Pressure *A Safe Place *Suspicion 'Video Logs' *Watch Your Back Chapter 5 'Text Logs' *Thawed Bodies *Stuck Coffins 'Audio Logs' *Go Up *So Excited 'Video Logs' *Static *Church Panic Chapter 6 'Text Logs' *Kids Gone Crazy *School Nurse Report 8022 'Audio Logs' *Getting Excited *First Clue, Part 2 *Happy Hope 'Video Logs' *A Desperate Plan *Lights Out 1 *Lights Out 2 *First Clue, Part 1 *Getting the Band Together *Safety in Numbers *We're Off to End the Marker Chapter 7 'Text Logs' *Personal Log: Howard Phillips *Personal Log: Howard Phillips *Personal Log: Howard Phillips 'Audio Logs' *Get Us Some Answers *Progress Report *Snag *Arrays are out of Alignment *Solar Array Hint *Having Problems *Solar Array HALO Exit *Where are you? *Into the Fire 1/5 *Into the Fire 2/5 *Into the Fire 3/5 *Into the Fire 4/5 *Into the Fire 5/5 'Video Logs' *Step 1 *Solar Array Aligned *Arranging Rendezvous Chapter 8 'Audio Logs' *Ellie's Story 1 *Ellie's Story 2 *Antiquated *The Hatch 'Video Logs' *Stross' Episode *Lockdown Chapter 9 'Audio Logs' *CEC Escape *Tripod Hint *Tanks Two *Obstruction Gone *Tanks Go Boom *Ellie's Story 3 *Ellie's Story 4 *Ellie's Story 5 *Come Meet Me *Activation *Gear Puzzle 01 'Video Logs' *Severed Chapter 10 'Text Logs' *The Clogger 'Audio Logs' *Framing Cho *Tick Tock *Stross Stress *Make for the Bridge *Re-Animate *All Gone *Activating Centrifuge *Centrifuge Broken *Here They Come *No Transfer *Cursed Ship *Centrifuge Hint *Post Puzzle Completion 'Video Logs' *Captain's Nest *Tethers Engaged Chapter 11 'Audio Logs' *Personal Log, RIG 438642, #1 *Personal Log, RIG 438642, #5 *I'm Back *Chased Away *I Could Never Hurt You 'Video Logs' *Ellie's Eye Chapter 12 'Audio Logs' *Drill Room Ambient 1 *Drill Room Ambient 2 *Drill Room Ambient 3 *Refueling the Drill *Cockpit *Drill Banter 1 *Drill Banter 2 *Drill Banter 3 *Drill Banter 4 *Drill Banter 5 *Drill Banter 6 Chapter 13 'Text Logs' *Dire 'Audio Logs' *The Gunship *Patient Four *Shield Questions *Same Signal *Marker Success! *Tiny Marker *It's Making Us Make It! 'Video Logs' *Not This Time *You Can't Survive *You Bastard *Convergence Chapter 14 'Audio Logs' *Illegal Evacuation *Evacuation Snafu Chapter 15 'Text Logs﻿﻿' *Tiedemann's Last Hope 'Video Logs﻿﻿' *A New Hope External *[http://www.gamesradar.com/f/dead-space-2-log-locations-guide/a-2011012612720235067 GamesRadar: Dead Space 2 log locations guide] Category:Dead Space 2 Logs Category:Dead Space 2